


Infuriating Lasses

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan AU - Freeform, F/M, Lieutenant Duckling, Young Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Young Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieutenant Duckling drabble in which Lieutenant Jones doesn't realize who the well-bred, golden-haired stowaway on his ship is. Some fluff, treads near the possibility of smut, but nothing graphic. (2 parts total)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my, I do believe this is a Lieutenant Duckling drabble (eek). Here goes nothing. Wrote this at 1 a.m. so please be gentle with any grammar/spelling mistakes. It’s a bit fluffy and actually a fair bit closer to smut than I tend to tread. Nothing graphic though. I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you so much for reading!

“Lass, if you would _please_ get down from there.” Lieutenant Killian Jones grit out from between clenched teeth.

While he was aware that the flaxen-haired young beauty that was currently gallivanting about the ship held herself with too much proper-breeding to be a commoner and he should, therefore, be addressing her with “milady” at the very least, his frustration with her antics was getting the best of him. _Hardly good form, wouldn’t you say Jones?_

“And would you _please_ allow me to stay here for just a few moments more. I am being careful I promise.” Her clear jade eyes peered down at him. “Also, from the looks of things we’re practically the same age, no need to be addressing me as if I were a child, _Lieutenant_.”  She said his title as if it were a mockery, but he wouldn’t let it get the best of him, being of high rank and young in the navy earned one some tough skin towards such remarks.

“With all due respect, lass, same age or no, I will address you as a child so long as you continue to put forth the characteristics of one.” _Jones, what are you doing, do not piss off the higher class._

The young woman opened her mouth as if to reply, but thought better and shut it, a mischievous smirk slipping over her closed lips as she did so. Lieutenant Jones sighed with relief, taking her silence as obedience.

“Now, milady, if you need assistance in getting down, I am willing to help you. From there I will escort you off the ship with no grievances.”

 “Ha, yeah, first of all I can get down just fine all on my own. Second, who said anything about me leaving yet? What’s wrong, Lieutenant, do you not enjoy my company?” She leaned over a little conspiratorially. “Or have you been stuck on a ship with just men for too long that you don’t enjoy any woman’s company?” The woman leaned back again her hand covering her mouth as she at least had some sense of dignity to look bashful for her brazen words.

Lieutenant Jones cheeks flamed up as he gaped at her. _In what depth of hell did this woman come from?_ Sucking in a short breath to try and calm himself, he made the attempt to speak once more, but that was the moment the insolent, upper class, fool-of-a-girl decided she was going to blindly try and make her way down from mainmast’s ratlines. Naturally, she lost her footing on her second inexperienced step and fell. Before he could even think about what was happening she was in his arms. Bright, green eyes mirroring the sea he so loved, were set wide and staring less than a centimeter from his robin-egg blue ones. Both of them were breathing heavily and their hands clutched tightly to the other. Hers were fisted in the collar and the front of his naval jacket, his gripped onto her bare arm hard enough to bruise the next day and the layers of skirts near her knee. For a moment all that could be heard were panting and the rush of blood in their ears. Then came the noise of palace guards down the street. The Lieutenant’s eyebrows raised as the young woman muttered a curse that would have made some men aboard his ship blush, not that he should be surprised at this point. Quickly she wriggled herself out of his grasp and grabbed his hand. He opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but the pleading look she shot him as she tugged him across the deck and below shut him up. Pulling him along, she came to Liam’s cabin, the Captain’s cabin. _What is she playin at?_ She fiddled with the knob but as he expected it was locked. Frantically she turned back around her eyes scanning the hallway again, her mind seemingly at work as booted feet hit the upper deck. _Gods, what is this woman in for._ It took him all of a second to make a decision before he was tugging the spare key out of his coat pocket. _In the name of intended good form…_ Shoving the key into the slot and twisting he threw the door open, the young woman immediately darted inside. He quickly followed behind retrieving the key and locking the door behind him once more. As the heavy steps of the King’s personal soldiers came closer they held their breaths. The doorknob wiggled, there was a pause. Finding it locked the evenly paced steps retreated. Lieutenant Jones was fairly certain he didn’t start breathing again until the sound of booted feet were completely gone from the deck above. The breath he let out in a whoosh and then made to reclaim was quickly knocked out of him once more as a smaller body crashed into him and wrapped themselves around him.

“My hero.” The tone was clearly sarcastic but the sentiment sincere underneath.

Lieutenant Jones allowed his arms to encircle her slender frame for a moment, until his senses returned and he realized he was in a very compromising position, pressed against a woman, in a locked room, and then she kissed his cheek. Abruptly he broke the hug and held her at arm’s length, his face a bright red no doubt, her telltale smirk planted on her inviting lips. _No, no, no, she is an honorable lady, you are not to think of her like that._ Jones cleared his throat uncomfortably.

“Uh, you should- you should go, las- _milady_.”

She quirked an eyebrow at his obvious flustered state, her amused expression only growing in intensity. “You really know nothing about women, do you?”

Jones spluttered at the blunt change in subject. “I-I do too! Besides, it doesn’t pertain to this situation at all, what are you doing aboard this ship in the first place? Damn it all, you are not to be on here, I don’t care which Lord or Duke you came from, this is property of the Royal Family, of the King, and you are trespassing. I don’t know what else you did to get in trouble with their guards but this ends now! I hid you, I went against good form, and my King, now please _tell me_ what the bloody hell is going on!” His voice rose with each sentence, until the end of his short speech where he came short of shrieking.

The golden haired beauty stood calmly in front of him for a moment more. Then took one step towards him, her hands fisted in the collar of his naval jacket and yanked him forwards, her mouth crashing into his. Jones let out a startled grunt. The hurried, sloppy kiss lasted for less than a few seconds and then she was gone again. He opened his eyes, not having even realized they’d closed in the first place, and looked down in wonder at the siren still holding firmly onto his coat’s collar. Without any other forethought one of his hands was in her yellow curls at her neck, pulling her back to him again, the other gripping her hip and holding her whole body closer to his. The kiss was messy, but neither objected. Her teeth tugged on his bottom lip. He slipped his tongue into her mouth as both their lips parted. Teeth clacked, breathy sighs filled the cabin, her fingers found their way to the hair at the back of his head and buried themselves. It wasn’t until he bit into her upper lip and swiped over the small wound with his tongue that a low moan escaped her, spurring him on all the more. Suddenly she was being lifted up, her legs reflexively wrapped around his waist earning a rough groan from him, and being shuffled across the small expanse of floor before unceremoniously being dropped onto the surface of his brother’s desk. The back of his hand hit something hard and metallic. Distractedly he glanced down at the pocket watch by her thigh. _6:23_. She pulled him back in, however, hips rocking against his, no doubt feeling exactly what all this was doing to him. Killian couldn’t help but try to pull her all the closer and respond in kind, grinding against her. _6:23, that’s… rather late…_ One his calloused thumbs skimmed the underside of her clothed breasts sending a small shiver through her and setting a smug smirk to his face as they continued to devour one another. _6:23… she should be getting… home soon… family might… miss her…_ His next groan was in exasperation as he wrenched himself away. His hand clumsily fumbled with the watch, now reading 6:33, and he held it up for her to see.

“It’s… rather late, as much… as, I hate to… stop this…” He tried to explain breathlessly.

Her eyes widened as she read the time. Immediately her legs unwrapped from around him and she shoved him away, cursing all the while. Flinging the door open she was almost across the threshold before she turned back around.

“In case you were wondering, my name’s Emma, and just so you know your good form and fealty to the King are still intact, Lieutenant Killian Jones.” She was running down the hall and off the ship before he had time to fully process what she meant.

_Emma,…isn’t… the Princess’s name is- bloody buggering--!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lieutenant Jones tries to come terms with new revelations and Princess Emma wishes to make amends.

She could feel his eyes boring into the side of her face from his position near the helm, but she had to keep facing forward, pretend she was listening to the Captain explain the crews recent successes in patrolling the seas. For all her formal training, however, she was not going to be able to keep up this pleasant, at ease, façade for long. It seemed like anywhere she stepped, every breath she took was all carefully measured by his inquiring gaze. Really, she just wanted to snap her head in his direction and yell at him to stop staring at her like she was some mysterious treasure to be had, but that would give away that they'd met before, that they knew each other on some more personal level. _That you nearly jumped his bones last week? Oh, shut up._

"Emma!" Queen Snow’s calm and commanding voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?" She tried to play innocently.

"Captain Jones asked you a question. Weren't you listening?" The Queen’s brow furrowed in puzzlement.

"Oh, of course I was… I was just... contemplating my reply." Her mother shot her a skeptical look.

Emma turned her attention back to the Captain, _his brother_ , and hoped it was a simple “yes” or “no” question.

“Yes, Captain Jones, I would very much enjoy that." Her cheeks hurt from all the forced smiles.

"Wonderful I'll have my lieutenant escort you while the King and Queen, and I talk business."

Emma panicked “yes” had clearly not been the right answer to give. Now she was going to be alone with him.

"Lieutenant Jones." The Lieutenant quickly made his way down the steps and over to where they all stood.

Emma noticed his eyes were now completely detached from her person.

"Aye, Captain." He formally addressed his brother.

“Please escort the princess around the top deck she's very interested in learning all the functions of the ship and the roles of the men aboard.”

“Yes sir.” The Captain and her parents departed and went below deck, leaving the Lieutenant and the princess in an awkward silence.

Killian wasn't even looking at her, but over the calm waters they rested upon.

Emma picked at some imagery dirt on her skirts for a moment before she tried to speak. "Lieu-" "Well Princess I think we should start with the mainmast, don't you?" He started off cheerfully, the undertone of mockery in his voice evident only to her.

"Lieutenant Jo-" She tried again.

"Such a key element needed in sailing." He charged on, ignoring her completely.

" Lieutenant- "

"And if damaged or lost- "

Emma grabbed onto his sleeve. "Killian Jones answer me!"

Killian quickly pulled away and looked about the deck in case anyone had seen, before gripping her elbow and escorting her below deck and into the food pantry. Slamming the door behind him he whirled around to finally face her.

"Might I ask what you're playing at, your majesty?" He spat the “your majesty”.

"Oh cut it with the titles crap you didn't use them a week ago." She crossed her arms in front of her.

"That's because I didn't know who you were a week ago." He argued.

Emma threw her hands up in exasperation. "Ugh, you're just like every other person I come across only seeing my title, only treating me as the princess."

He took a step closer, as if to crowd or intimidate her. "It's called respect your highness."

"It's called a broomstick up your ass Lieutenant." She bit back.

"Oi, you should not-"

"Do _not_ start lecturing me on my 'language' I get enough of that from my mother and my nursemaid and my tutors, and I don't need it from you."

Killian sucked in a deep breath and took a step back. "We should go back above deck before anyone gets the wrong idea."

"Why, afraid your honor might be besmirched?" She taunted, her anger with his signals getting the best of her.

"No, for fear that yours might be!" He yelled, frustration evident on his face.

"What-"

"Last week when you said that my fealty to the king was still intact, that I still held to good form, that was not true. I dishonored my oath to the royal family, to _your_ father by engaging with you in such a way. That is on me, I dishonored you and your family and for that I am sincerely sorry." His head was hung low by the end of his speech.

The resounding crack echoed once throughout the storage room as her palm met his cheek.

“I deserved that, although, if I may I expected a punch.” His melancholy reply lilted softly before she erupted.

“Are you playing with me right now? I don’t need your apologies, I don’t _want_ them!” That certainly got his attention, as his head shot back up. “You’ve done nothing wrong, we both chose to “engage”. You really do have no idea about women, do you? If you regret it so much, fine, we’ll just pretend like it never happened, you were doing a splendid job of that already! But, you listen to me, Killian Jones, I am not some meek, fragile, princess, if I don’t like something I’ll say something about it, if the problem persists, I’ll do something about it!” Emma finished her rant, cheeks lightly flushed and somewhat out of breath. _Almost like she looked after- Jones don’t you dare._

She made to step around him, but his hand shot out and caught her upper arm at his side. Sighing he lost himself in her stormy-green gaze.

“Emma,” He tested her name out on his tongue and found that he rather liked it there. “I don’t regret being with you, not one moment.” He spoke earnestly.

Emma sought for any lack of sincerity in his sky-blue orbs, but found none. Hesitantly, she leaned upward onto her toes so that her lips brushed the corner of his mouth. A shaky breath escaped him as he turned to face her fully.

“Bloody- believe me Emma, love, I want to, but-”

“My honor and your ‘good form’, I know.” He hand reached up to gently cradle his jaw.

“What if I spoke with my mother about… courting?”

Killian nearly snorted. “I’m hardly of high enough stature to be courting the princess.”

She smacked his shoulder good-naturedly. “My mother was a bandit and my father a shepherd, if they don’t cut me some slack they’re hypocrites.”

He instantly sobered. “I suppose I should have to formally ask your father to court you then?”

She bit her lip and nodded. He sighed and rested his forehead against hers.

“Well then, your majesty, since that’s settled, perhaps I should ask you as well?”

Emma’s face broke into a grin. Glancing down at her upturned lips and then back to her eyes, silently asking her permission, Killian leaned in to kiss her chastely.

“Emma, may I have the honor of formally courting you?” He breathed against her lips.

The hand originally cradling his face slid up into his face and pulled him down into a deeper kiss. A soft moan crawled its way out from his throat as one arm wrapped around her waist and his other hand buried itself in her silky curls. As they dragged themselves away from one another once more, lips swollen and kiss-bruised, Emma’s breathless reply echoed in his head.

“As you wish.”


End file.
